The Hart Dynasty
by PunkPrincess06
Summary: I have all of these stories where Ash is a McMahon & I thought I'd try something different. When Bret Hart comes back to the WWE he doesn't come alone. He brings his only child with him & she takes her rightful place as a member of the Hart Dynasty.


_A/N: I'm personally stoked that Bret is finally coming back to the WWE, even if it's just to host for one night._

Hunter Hearst Helmsley was backstage with the D-generation X mascot Hornswoggle. He was once again duck taping him to a skateboard, the miniature mascots destination was inside the diva's locker room. The skateboard suddenly came to a stop when a woman wearing a pair of stiletto boots stopped the board with her foot. Next to her from they way the person dressed was a man. The audience nor the commentators were able to see their faces, only Hunter and Hornswoggle were able to and Hunter paled at the sight and two memorable words let the audience know that whoever it was, the WWE Universe was in for a big surprise.

Hunter: Oh Shit!

Later that night The Legacy's Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhode had teamed up with Maryse to face The Hart Dynasty, consisting of Natalya Neidhart, Tyson Kidd, and David Hart Smith. During the match Maryse's protégé Alicia Fox attacked the Natalya when the referee's back was turned before high tailing it backstage. Unbeknownst to them a mystery blonde came out from under the ring and crouched on the side hiding from the participants of the match. She looked at Jerry "the king" Lawler and Todd Grisham and signaled for them to refrain from saying anything. Before he knew it Cody Rhodes was looking up at the ceiling, as he ran around the ring the blonde caught him by surprise and delivered a powerful spear. She then stood up and walked over to the Hart side of the ring where the three dynasty members looked at her in utter shock, they however quickly took advantage and picked up a victory. The crowd that was once cheering turned into full blown pandemonium when Bret Hart's music began to play. He entered the ring and looked at the blonde and the six other young wrestlers in the ring before pulling out a Hart Dynasty shirt and handing it over to the mystery blonde leaving the crowd stunned, Bret then picked up the microphone.

Bret: Graduates of the Hart Dungeon I want to see the wall of pain

The four smirked evilly before they each went over to the fallen wrestlers and the newly returned to ringside Alicia Fox. The Hart Dynasty members pushed them in the ring before lining up next to each other and putting their chosen superstar or diva in a sharpshooter leaving the crowd cheering. Their show was cut short when Vince McMahon came down alongside D-generation X. Vince looked at Bret for a few moments before looking at the blonde next to the Hart Dynasty.

Vince: Ashley Hart…..it's been a while. (The crowd gasped at the revelation) How long has it been.

Ashley: A little under twelve years. I remember it vividly because I had the pleasure in taking after my father and spitting in your face. I also kicked your friends behind you in a place no man wants to be kicked in.

Vince: I see you still haven't taught her any respect

Bret smirked

Ashley: I see nobody's put you in your place since I did all those years ago. You knew better than to screw with me when I was thirteen and you damn well know better to not even attempt to screw with me or my family twelve years later.

Bret: Ash lets not get riled up

Ashley ignored him: I wasn't old enough to make my threat serious but I'm not the little girl waiting to come into her inheritance anymore. I find out you even though about screwing the Hart's over again and I will destroy you. The McMahon Dynasty could very well end up in my hands if you piss me off enough.

Vince: I came out for a reason Ms. Hart

Ashley: And what would that be?

Vince held up a contract

Vince: The last time I sent you one of these you sent it back in shreds, with Tyson and your cousins here now I'd like you to reconsider.

Ashley snatched it from him and handed it to Bret who read it over. Ashley looked at her father and he nodded, she grabbed the pen from Vince's hand and quickly signed before shoving the contract back at Vince.

Bret: Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of the Hart Dynasty, myself, and the newest WWE Diva, welcome to Monday Night Raw.


End file.
